Riedra
' Riedra' is a vast empire, encompassing much of the continent of Sarlona. It is ruled by the Inspired, mortal vessels for the sinister quori. The only opposition to Riedra's supremacy over Sarlona is the small mountain enclave of Adar, a stronghold of the kalashtar. History The land of Sarlona was once a collection of different nations like Khorvaire. The Quori invaded the dreams of the land's leaders and pushed them to conquest or defeat as matched their plans. 1,300 years ago most of the nations were brought under the government of Riedra which was subsequently led by the Inspired. Today, the former nations are provinces within Riedra which are maintained by Inspired governors and inhabited by loyal and docile citizens. While there are pockets of rebellion, and corners of Sarlona remain outside of Riedran control, most in the Land of Unity are zealous worshipers of the Inspired who follow them without question. Geography The land of Riedra contains a huge variety of environments and features. In the south are jungles including the Shanjueed which straddles the border with Adar, and other stately pine forests in the north such as the Worm Wood. Mountain ranges form the border between Riedra and the Tashana Tundra, specifically the Frostblade and Frostwall Mountains which cut through Dar Maleer. In the southwest, the Andnemun Desert marks the fluid border with Syrkarn. The eastern shore of Riedra is made of the islands of Ohr Kaluun which enclose Koralandaluun Bay. There are also two inland seas, the Kelneluun and the much larger Rhialuun, which break up the drier lands to the west. Provinces * Borunan: The nation of Borunan was once a strong nations of ogres, but now that powerful race and the ogre mage lords that ruled them are tools of the Inspired. * Corvagura: The most populous of Riedra's provinces, Corvagura also has the largest number of building of hanbalani altas (ovoid monoliths).The cities of Corvagura, nestled among the wet southern jungles, have some of the most loyal citizens. * Dor Maleer: The northern province of Dor Maleer is the most independent, inhabited by woodsmen and hardy folk who have only a tentative connection to the Inspired rulers of the nation. * Khalesh: The ancient nation of Khalesh was a theocracy devoted to the couatls. Today, the people know only that the land was once ruled by demons and their ruins still dot the landscape. * Nulakesh: This province was once a large empire in central Sarlona dominated by human overlords, and that legacy has led to one of the most intolerant province in the nation. * Ohr Kaluun: Before Unification, the arcanists of the eastern islands were powerful but they too fell to the Inspired. A legacy remains but it is hidden in shadows and practiced by criminals. * Pyrine: Thought by many to be the source of worship of the Sovereign Host, this province has now turned whole-heartedly to worship of the Inspired. * Rhiavhaar: This coastal nation is the homeland of Lhazaar and includes important Riedran ports like Dar Ulatesh, the major western port with voyages to Khorvaire. Government The Inspired are unquestionably the rulers of Riedra and they have their sights set still on the rest of Sarlona and on Khorvaire and Xen'drik across the sea. Though only those inhabited by quori spirits are truly Inspired, even those from Chosen families are favored over other humans. Elves and dwarves are not tolerated within the borders of the nation, branded as dangerous because they are less susceptible to quori influences, and kalashtar are executed right out. Changelings are a step above humans, however, as their changeable form is seen as an expression of their spiritual nature. Shifters and ogres are an important part of Riedran society even though they are thought of as lesser being in the hierarchy of the Path of Inspiration. The Unity The central government of Riedra is split into several important branches, each with its own purpose. * The Bountiful Horn oversees production and distribution of food to the people of Riedra. * Industry and manufacturing in Riedra is overseen by the Industrious Forge. * The Sturdy Wall maintains the roadways and construction projects of Riedra, including the building of the hanbalani altas. * Healing in Riedra is found through the Healing Hand which focuses the gifts of the Inspired to repair their people. * Injuries to the mind and spirit are helped through the Sheltering Hearth with the nebulous task of coordinating the well-being of all Riedrans. * The Guiding Path is the priesthood of the Inspired and assists in the education and upbringing of Riedran children so that they follow the Path of Inspiration. * Foreign affairs are overseen by the Iron Gate, which stands by its imposing symbol as a force to keep foreigners out as opposed to negotiating admittance. The Harmonious Shield The armed forces of Riedra are garrisoned across the nation and are divided into a number of different organizations. * Stone Soldiers: The shieldbearers and infantry of the Riedran armies, these warriors focus on durability and defense. * Fire Soldiers: Fast and skilled soldiers often used for special operations against Adar. * Water Soldiers: Stealthy scouts and reconnaissance specialists who inform the rest of the army so that it can do its best. * Bastion Guard: The soldiers at the disposal of the Thousand Eyes, tasked with maintaining order in the cities. * Edgewalkers: The wilds of Riedra are marked with planar vortices that these independent operatives maintain on behalf of the Inspired. * Harmonious Sail: These naval forces patrol the shores of Riedra, including the inland seas in the west. * Horned Guard: This elite corps of ogre mages serves as a major weapon against the enemies of Inspired. * Savage Legion: Though they are considered little more than animals by the Path of Inspiration, shifters are useful warriors for the Inspired to send against their enemies. * Sleeping Sword: Unknown to most Riedrans, the Sleeping Sword agents are utterly loyal and amazingly skilled. They are charged with tasks that require ruthlessness and discretion. The Thousand Eyes A group of changelings and psionic spies that watches the people or Riedra for internal dissension. Few Thousand Eyes agents operate outside of Sarlona but some Inspired recognize that traitors can be everywhere. To a Riedran, no one in his right mind turns against the Inspired. Those who do are clearly victims of altavar influence. Someone has to help these victims if possible, or do whatever is necessary to ensure that they do not threaten innocent souls. Those tasks fall to the Thousand Eyes. The Thousand Eyes administers justice across Riedra and maintains the reclamation centers. Public agents of the Thousand Eyes—easily identified by their green uniforms and golden badges of office—can be found throughout any bastion, and people take comfort in knowing that these guardians are watching. Far more dangerous, however, are the secret members of the Eyes. Nearly anyone in Riedra could be an agent. Furthermore, even when no one is around, remote viewing allows the Eyes to see the deeds of malefactors. Agents of the Thousand Eyes are typically human, Chosen, or changeling. The bulk are simply observers, 1st- or 2nd-level experts who have maximum ranks in Disguise, Hide, Listen, Gather Information, Knowledge (local), Move Silently, Sense Motive, or Spot, along with a Craft or Profession skill used as a cover. More capable agents tend to be rogues or monks, specializing in observation and stealth. Chosen and especially honored changelings are trained in the psionic arts—seer, nomad, telepath, and lurk are the most common paths within the Thousand Eyes. When force is required, the Thousand Eyes calls on bastion guards or the Sleeping Sword, but it also maintains a covert corps of changeling masquers, psychic warrior/monks, and soul knife assassins. The city of Dul Zeer is the Thousand Eyes' greatest stronghold. Here, a network of remote viewing crystals allows agents to scry across the continent, and teleportation circles let them dispatch forces to any bastion or kintam. Agents in villages can be alerted through dreams. In an emergency, nomads can teleport forces to the site of a disturbance. The high minister of the Thousand Eyes is Lady Sharadhuna (LE female kalaraq Inspired telepath 20). The Dreaming Dark Not really a part of the government of Riedra, the Dreaming Dark is the organization behind all of the quori machinations in the world of Eberron. The agents of this organization operate across all continents and are some of the most daunting operatives of the Inspired. References Category:Sarlona Category:Nations of Eberron Category:The Path of Inspiration